Que des ramens !
by nahi-chan
Summary: Lorsque naruto tombe malade parce qu'il se nourrit mal, Tsunade décide de faire quelque chose. Qui sera la plus apte à s'occuper de lui et la faire prendre de bonnes habitudes ? Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

Après une longue absence, je reviens ! C'est surtout grâce à une review qui m'a donné envie de réécrire une fanfic (celle de Lady-Hyuuga que je remercie d'ailleurs ^^). Cette idée je l'ai depuis longtemps mais je l'avais toujours pas écrite alors la voilà ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

_Disclamer _: Naruto et tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Couple_ : Naruto/Hinata (comme a mon habitude :p)

_**Un régime équilibré !**_

Il avala encore un verre d'eau mais rien n'y faisait : il était tordu de douleur. Celle-ci ce semblait s'amplifier à chaque fois qu'elle revenait. Il devait prendre son mal en patience, elle allait partir comme à chaque fois. Mais lorsqu'il se leva lentement pour aller s'allonger sur son lit, il vu trouble et essaya de s'accrocher au meuble le plus proche mais sombra finalement dans l'inconscient. Heureusement qu'il ne fermait jamais la porte de chez lui…

Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux et ses oreilles furent immédiatement agressées par des hurlements stridents. Il tourna avec lassitude la tête vers la source de tout ce bruit.

-Sakura…murmura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait même plus faire semblant de dormir et avoir la paix. Aucuns doutes que Tsunade serait au courant et il allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure. Les remontrances de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se mélangeaient et n'avaient plus aucune cohérence pour lui, il n'essayait même pas de comprendre et encore moins de répondre. Elle partit finalement, le laissant avec son « repas », du moins ce qui y ressemblait : un mixte de différentes couleurs qui devait lui « faire du bien ». Peut être à son corps oui mais à son palais, il n'y avait aucun risque.

------------------

L'Hokage l'avait fait demandé, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce ne pouvait être pour une mission en équipe puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle de convoquée ni pour une mission solo, elle était persuadée de ne pas avoir le niveau. Alors pourquoi ?

C'est sur cette question qu'elle entra dans le bureau de l'invocatrice de limaces après en avoir reçu la permission.

-Hokage-sama. Dit-elle respectueusement en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Hinata, j'ai une mission de la plus grande importance pour l'avenir de Konoha à te confier. Déclara la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

La Hyuuga fut surprise mais ne le montra pas, elle attendait la suite avec curiosité et appréhension : le sourire de son interlocutrice ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle se contenta d'écouter la suite.

-Dans quelques années il faudra, comme tu le sais, que je désigne un nouvel Hokage pour prendre ma suite et je suis sûre que Naruto pourra reprendre ce rôle comme il convient, mais ne lui dis pas ou il va prendre la grosse tête. Toujours étant qu'il ne fait pas assez attention à lui-même surtout en ce qui concerne la nourriture. Il mange ce que bon lui semble et ce n'est pas bon pour son corps. Résultat, il tombe malade et ne peut plus s'entraîner à son maximum. Tu me suis ?

La kunoichi hocha positivement la tête pour montrer toute son attention et la senin repris son explication.

-Tu te demandes sûrement quel rôle tu joues dans cette histoire. Alors voilà, comme sur ordre ton père tu as dû apprendre à cuisiner pour les raisons que nous connaissons, ta mission sera de remettre Naruto sur pied avec de bonnes habitudes alimentaires. Il faudra que tu loges sur place pour le surveiller. Autrement dit : tu devras habiter chez Naruto le temps de cette mission. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Elle eut un léger temps de réaction, sous le choque mais affirma que tout était clair pour elle.

-Je vais avertir le chef des Hyuuga de ton absence. Naruto est en ce moment cloué au lit à cause de douleurs aux ventres donc ta mission commence dès maintenant. Fit-elle, avant de lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait y aller.

------------------

Cela sonnait comme une mauvaise blague : « mission de la plus grande importance pour l'avenir de Konoha », elle se surprit à sourire. Cette mission était tout à fait dans ses cordes mais tout de même si ce n'était pas l'Hokage elle-même qui lui avait dit, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Tsunade avait un peu exagéré les choses.

Tout en parcourant les rues en direction de l'appartement du blond, Hinata se demandait comment elle allait s'y prendre. Pas pour cuisiner, non bien sûr ça elle le savait, mais pour convaincre le garçon le plus imprévisible de Konoha de manger ses plats et rien d'autre. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle alors peut être que ça ne poserait pas tant de problèmes que ça. Le problème serait plutôt elle…rester habiter avec la personne qu'on aime pendant quelques temps, sans lui dire ses sentiments…elle ne savait pas trop comment faire mais pris sur elle pour au moins essayer de ne pas bégayer en lui parlant. C'était une mission après tout, il ne devait rien avoir de personnel qui pourrait la compromettre.

Après être passée acheter quelques ingrédients pour les futurs repas, elle frappa à la porte, ayant hésité quelques secondes avant d'oser le faire. La voix du ninja aux yeux bleus lui parvint à travers la porte.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire obaa-chan ! Sakura est déjà passée, j'ai eu mon compte pour la journée ! S'excalama-t-il.

La Hyuuga se mit à rire doucement derrière la porte avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Heu…Naruto-kun, c'est Hinata… Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Hinata ? Oui, bien sûr tu peux entrer ! Répondit-il, surpris.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte puis entra avant de refermer la porte, poser ses courses et faire quelques pas. Elle s'avança dans l'appartement à la recherche du malade. Elle le trouva assis, la couverture ne couvrant que le bas de son corps, il ne portait pas de tee-shirt et lorsqu'elle fit cette constatation, elle rougit immédiatement et se retourna.

-Dé…désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle gênée.

Il fixa quelques secondes son dos, puis pencha sa tête sur le côté et fit une mine étonnée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Tu…tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'habiller…répondit-elle, de plus en plus embarrassée.

-Ha ! Pour ça ! Pardon ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait…et puis comme j'étais malade je n'avais pas très envie de me lever…Dit-il.

Il repoussa la couverture, pour se lever mais la kunoichi aux yeux blancs s'était retournée et s'avança vers le lit. Elle ferma les yeux, repoussa doucement Naruto le faisant se rallonger et remis la couverture pour qu'il soit complètement couvert.

-Désolée ! Ce…C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tu es malade il vaut mieux que tu ne bouges pas trop. Conclu-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Il était aussi rouge qu'elle, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on prenne soin de lui et elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait faire. Il resta à la regarder quelques secondes alors qu'elle observait tout sauf lui, trop embarrassée.

-Merci…Mais au fait, pourquoi est ce que tu es là ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, les yeux écarquillés. Tsunade-sama ne lui avait rien dit ? Elle le dévisagea un instant. Non, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quelque chose. Elle allait devoir tout lui expliquer…comment allait-il le prendre ?

-Hokage-sama ne t'a rien dit ? Questionna-t-elle pour être sûre.

-De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans une explication simplifiée de la situation.

-Tsunade-sama m'a donné une mission. Je...je dois m'occuper de toi pour que tu t'alimentes bien et que tu prennes de bonnes habitudes à chaque repas. P…Pour que je puisse être sûre que tu suives bien ce nouveau régime, Tsunade-sama m'a dit que…Elle s'interrompit.

-Que ? Insista le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que je devais rester vérifier jour et nuit si tu manges bien…Dit-elle enfin dans un souffle, rougissant de plus en plus.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il, plus que surpris en se relevant rapidement faisant glisser la couverture.

L'héritière poussa un petit cri et se retourna vivement, toujours aussi rouge, les mains devant le visage.

**_A suivre_** *^_^*

------------------

Il y a une chose qu'on ne sait pas exactement (pourquoi Hinata sait-elle cuisiner ?), mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas une erreur on le saura plus tard :) . J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Merci d'avoir lu.

Une dernière chose : je ne situe pas vraiment cette histoire, une chose est sûre ce n'est pas au tout début ni où en est le manga en ce moment c'est entre les deux.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

_Disclamer _: Naruto, Hinata et tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (que je hais en ce jour pour ce qu'il a fait à hinata…).

_Couple_ : Naruto/Hinata

**_Acceptation ?_**

-Donc si je comprends bien...tu vas rester habiter chez moi pour que je mange bien, c'est ça ?

Repris le blond en fixant le visage de l'héritière qui vérifiait si le plat qu'elle était en train de cuisiner chauffait bien. Il s'était habillé et était maintenant assis les bras croisés semblant contrarié.

-Oui...Répondit simplement la jeune fille, concentrée.

-Vraiment à quoi pense Obaa-chan...c'est n'importe quoi...Continua-t-il.

-Naruto-kun...c'est important de bien se nourrir.

Dit-elle en retournant vers lui en souriant doucement, une casserole à la main. Elle la posa sur la table déjà mise en remuant le contenu puis en distribua dans chacune des assiettes.

-Mais toi...ça ne te pose pas de problèmes de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il la regardant faire sans vraiment y prêter attention.

-De faire quoi ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Eh bien...me faire à manger tout ça...c'est pas le rôle d'un kunoichi...tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-Cela peut être très utile en mission d'infiltration et puis...il n'y a pas que moi qui vais préparer à manger...Déclara-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Allez ! Il faut manger maintenant...Affirma-t-elle en coupant cours à la conversation.

Il l'a détailla quelques secondes et remarqua que ses joues avaient rosies. Il reporta alors son attention sur le repas posé devant lui, bougea quelques morceaux coupés en dés et fronça les sourcils : c'était sans aucun doute des légumes et il détestait ça.

-Hinata...j'aime pas les légumes...annonça-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui puis fit un sourire du coin des lèvres. Il leva ensuite la tête lui aussi faisant une mine désolée.

-J'aimerais juste que tu goûtes s'il te plait. Si tu n'aimes vraiment pas, je te ferais autre chose c'est d'accord ? L'incita-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans rien faire et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge et bien qu'elle ne bégayait plus elle y mettait toute son énergie. Allait-il vraiment ne pas manger ? Lui faire prendre un repas semblait plus difficile que prévu et la Hyuuga décida de prendre les choses en main. Ils n'allaient pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à la fin du repas tout de même !

Elle se leva, pris appui sur la table et enleva doucement la fourchette des mains du blond. Elle la planta dans un morceau de légume et lui mit juste devant la bouche, les joues en feu et un léger sourire toujours dessiné sur les lèvres.

-S'il te plait, juste un petit bout...fit-elle en agitant doucement la fourchette.

Il n'avait pas quitté son visage du regard complètement surpris de l'initiative qu'elle avait prise. Son expression semblait tellement le supplier qu'il s'approcha de ce qu'elle lui tendait, ouvrit la bouche et prit le petit morceau avant de le mâcher et l'avaler. Elle attendait son impression avec appréhension, sans bouger.

-C'est...c'est très bon ! Affirma-t-il finalement, complètement étonné en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

-Tant mieux ! S'exclama-t-elle, rassurée avant de se rasseoir.

-Tu cuisines vraiment bien ! Tu devrais donner des cours à Sakura-chan ! A chaque fois qu'elle fait quelque chose c'est immangeable ! Dit-il en rigolant.

-Tu vas mieux on dirait…Souri-t-elle.

-Oui ! On dirait bien ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ils finirent de manger tout en discutant, la nuit commençant à tomber. Ils débarrassèrent ensuite la table lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose en regardant par la fenêtre.

-J'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires ! S'exclama-t-elle subitement.

-Hé ? Fit le blond, surpris.

-J'y vais ! Annonça-t-elle.

-Attend ! Je viens avec toi. La retint-il.

-Tu es malade, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sortes. Dit-elle.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est parce que quelque chose n'est pas passé et puis J'ai envie de prendre l'air. Répondit-il avant d'enfiler sa veste et sortir de l'appartement.

Ils traversèrent Konoha en silence profitant de l'air frais du soir. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant mais reposant. Cela surpris tout de même Hinata qui n'était pas habituée à ce que le blond ne parle pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et cela parce que, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment et puis il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être avec Hinata soit aussi bien. Bien sûr il l'aimait bien avant, elle avait prouvé son courage et sa gentillesse mais qu'il se sente si bien à ses côtés était assez surprenant.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Annonça-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Ha oui…je vais t'attendre ici. Dit-il en voyant l'imposante demeure des Hyuuga.

Elle hocha positivement la tête avant de s'avancer, de grandes portes s'ouvrant sur son passage. Seulement lorsqu'elle fit un pas pour pénétrer à 'intérieur du domaine elle rencontra une silhouette imposante. Le chef des Hyuuga, autrement dit son père, l'attendait en la regardant avec dédain.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Siffla-t-il.

-Je…je pensais que Hokage-sama vous avait mis au courant…commença-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je suis contre cette mission ! Et ce n'est pas à elle qui me fera changer d'avis ! Rentre immédiatement ! Cria-t-il.

-C'est que…j'étais venue chercher me affaires…Tenta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au visage de son père.

-Tu oses discuter mes ordres ! Explosa-t-il.

-Et vous, vous osez discuter les ordres de l'Hokage ! S'exclama Naruto, qui commençait à se mettre en colère.

Il s'avança pour être à la hauteur de l'héritière et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le regardant. Que lui prenait-il ? Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça ! Son père allait…

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Ragea le Hyuuga.

-Une mission est une mission…et chaque ninja doit se plier aux ordres du Hokage car il est le plus puissant de tous ceux du village. L'auriez vous oublié ? Demanda-t-il, le tremblement de sa voix trahissant son énervement.

-Cette mission n'a pas lieu d'être ! Eloigne-toi d'elle j'ai dit ! Continua-t-il en faisant un pas en avant d'un air menaçant.

-Sinon quoi ? Répliqua le blond. Le seul en tort ici, c'est vous…si quelque chose vous pose problème allez en parler avec Tsunade. Affirma-t-il en serrant un peu plus la kunoichi aux yeux blancs.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Menaça le chef du clan Hyuuga.

Le jeune ninja le fixa dans les yeux avec un air de défi, et se retourna, Hinata toujours contre lui. Il entendit les portes se refermer avec violence et fit un petit sourire amusé avant de porter son attention sur elle.

-Hinata, ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Oui,…Répondit-elle vaguement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il remarqua qu'elle était toute rouge, encore. Elle devait avoir quelque chose, sinon elle ne rougirait pas comme ça. Elle devait être malade mais ne voulait peut-être pas lui dire…

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas malade ? Tu peux me le dire hein ! Lança-t-il.

-Non, tout va bien…Dit-elle en détournant les yeux avant de sourire doucement.

-C'est ton père c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va s'arranger ! Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Oui, il y avait un peu de ça mais ce n'était pas tout. Après tout elle était habitué, son père ne l'avait jamais bien traité, lui rappelant toujours qu'elle était faible que son destin était tout tracé…c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il lui avait fait apprendre la cuisine. Il n'avait maintenant que la monnaie de sa pièce, on utilisait ses capacités pour aider le ninja qu'il détestait le plus…pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il avait réellement une haine envers lui et ce n'était pas le seul, la plupart des habitants de ce village semblaient le haïr.

Mais hormis ça, c'était surtout le bras du blond qui la gênait le plus. Oui bien sûr, elle était très bien là mais est-ce-que Naruto s'en rendait compte ? Il continuait à marcher, une main dans la poche et son bras autour de ses épaules. Si on les voyait comme ça, n'importe qui les prendrait pour un couple. Est-ce qu'il était conscient de ça ? Non bien sûr que non, il était le genre de personne à faire spontanément ce qu'il voulait et après réfléchissait à la situation…

Ne la voyant pas réagir, il décida de la laisser dans ses pensées. Il se demandait vraiment comment un père pouvait détester son enfant. Surtout dans le cas d'Hinata, ce maudit chef de clan n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il avait une fille adorable, gentille et qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne décevoir personne. De plus elle était vraiment très jolie, ça Naruto s'en était vraiment rendu compte ce soir quand elle l'avait regardé avec insistance pour qu'il goûte son plat.

C'est ce qu'il se disait avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était déjà arrivé devant chez lui. Il aurait vraiment voulu continuer à marcher comme ça mais il enleva son bras et chercha ses clés pour, enfin, ouvrir la porte de chez lui.

-Je vais dormir dans le canapé, je te laisse mon lit…lui dit-il en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas la peine je peux dormir dans le canapé ! Affirma-t-elle sérieusement

- Ha mais non, il n'y a pas de problème…répondit-il amusé de la situation.

- Je suis en mission alors je dors dans le canapé ! En plus il a l'air confortable…Conclut-elle en s'asseyant dessus.

-…si tu insistes…Se résigna-t-il.

Il se tourna pour partir mais la voix d'Hinata le retint.

-Heu…Naruto-kun…Hésita-t-elle.

-Oui ? Fit-il en se retournant.

-Je dors avec quoi ? Demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

Il la fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire ce qu'elle fit aussi avec plus de retenue. C'est sûr ce petit séjour chez le blond allait être intéressant !

**_A suivre_** *^_^*

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! Désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps mais vous savez ce que c'est les cours et tout ça :p

Merci d'avoir lu !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Et bonnes vacances à tous !

Je me rends bien compte que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier la suite et je m'en excuse vraiment ! Désolée ! L'inspiration n'y était pas et le temps non plus...Bref voilà enfin le 3ème chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Que des ramens ! Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Il fit papillonner ses yeux quand quelques rayons traversèrent les vitres de sa chambre. C'était assez inhabituel qu'il soit tiré de son sommeil aussi tôt, sans compter qu'il avait interdiction de s'entraîner pendant au moins deux jours, raison de plus pour rester couché. Mais même en se tournant plusieurs fois dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à retourner au pays des songes. Il décida donc après s'être étiré et s'être frotté les yeux, de se lever et se préparer...pour quoi faire ensuite ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais s'il restait allongé sans rien faire il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il entra dans le salon avant de se figer subitement.

Quelqu'un était allongé dans son canapé ! Il se rapprocha doucement, l'esprit embrumé avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Comment avait-il pu oublié ! Même s'il avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée, il allait vivre pendant quelques temps avec Hinata sur ordre de l'Hokage...

Il fit encore quelques pas pour être plus proche et s'accroupit face au sofa en fixant le visage serein de la jeune fille endormie. Il croisa ensuite les bras et les posa juste devant elle avant d'y caller sa tête. Puis il l'admira, il aurait pu rester des heures, là, à la regarder. Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il aurait sûrement répondu que la voir reposée et entendre sa respiration lente le calmait. En cet instant même, il se sentait totalement apaisé. Finalement, peut-être pourrait-il se rendormir...se dit-il les yeux à demi clos.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque la sonnette de son appartement retentit, il sursauta en ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise. Mais pas autant qu'Hinata écarquilla les siens lorsqu'elle le vit si proche d'elle.

-Naruto ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle devint aussitôt rouge tandis qu'elle le regardait se lever pour se diriger vers la source du bruit.

-Tu...tu es enfin réveillée...Dit-il timidement en lui souriant, les joues en feu lui aussi avant de se retourner pour ouvrir et reprendre un peu de contenance.

Mais il se sentit encore plus mal quand il découvrit qui avait sonné. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, se préparant psychologiquement à sans doute se faire sauter dessus pour se faire mettre en miettes dans les instants qui allaient suivre.

-Neji ? Fit-il un peu perdu.

Etait-il au courant que sa cousine était chez lui ? Il était peut-être en train de la chercher et s'il ne savait pas toute l'histoire et...si jamais il la trouvait là...alors il allait sans aucun doute mourir dans l'heure !

-Bonjour Naruto. Je peux parler à Hinata ? Demanda le Hyuuga, le plus calmement du monde.

-Bonjour ! Répondit le blond.

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de sourire et de se retourner pour appeler la dite personne. Sauf qu'elle venait juste d'arriver à quelques centimètres de lui, ce qui le surprit, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer. De ce fait, il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné en si peu de temps.

-Neji ? Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle, sans apparemment se rendre compte de la situation.

Le ninja aux yeux blancs la détailla de haut en bas, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner vers Naruto. Elle fut étonnée de l'attitude de son cousin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la regardait avec tant d'insistance pour ensuite l'ignorer totalement.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces vêtements ?! Lança-t-il un peu brutalement à la figure du ninja aux moustaches.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de sa tenue et qu'elle comprit la réaction du Hyuuga. En effet, elle n'avait rien pour dormir le soir même alors Naruto lui avait prêté de quoi se changer...il n'avait qu'un pyjama dont il se servait, donc elle avait du se contenter de ce qu'il trouvait...c'est à dire un tee-shirt assez large et rien de moins qu'un caleçon ! Elle avait hésité avant de se dire que, de toute manière, il fallait bien qu'elle mette quelque chose. Cependant ce matin, elle avait complètement oublié ce "détail".

Naruto ne l'avait pas vu avant l'arrivée de Neji puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait se coucher à travers la porte de la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se demandait encore si elle allait sortir vêtue de cette manière. Et maintenant, elle ne savait plus où se mettre,...

-Elle n'avait rien pour dormir...je lui ai juste prêté quelques affaires...répondit le ninja aux yeux bleus, en se grattant la tête, visiblement embêté.

Son interlocuteur le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine et de lever le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Tiens Hinata, ce sont des affaires de rechange...lui expliqua-t-il en le lui tendant.

-Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant légèrement avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain le plus rapidement possible.

-J'aurais quelques petites choses à dire à Hinata quand elle sortira...Commença Neji.

-Entres alors ! Proposa Naruto en se décalant pour le laisser passer maintenant plus détendu.

* * *

On n'entendait plus que l'eau de la douche résonner dans le petit appartement du blond. Et cela parce que ce dernier se retrouvait devant un interlocuteur qui ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation et ça, il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Le silence...il habitait seul et y était tout le temps confronté, il n'était donc pas question, alors qu'il avait quelqu'un à qui parler, qu'il ne se taise.

-Il est en rogne pas vrai... commença-t-il.

Le ninja aux yeux blancs reporta son attention sur lui alors qu'il s'était contenté de regarder par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

-..son père. Termina-t-il en le fixant.

-Oui...et c'est compréhensible. Répondit son vis-à-vis.

-Vraiment ? Moi je ne comprends pas...Soupira-t-il avant de se tasser un peu plus dans le fauteuil où il se trouvait.

-Crois-tu que c'est le devoir d'un ninja ce qu'Hinata est en train faire ? Ce n'est pas dégradant ? Se crispa le Hyuuga.

-Ce n'est qu'une excuse n'est ce pas ? Qu'importe ce qu'elle fait, les efforts qu'elle y met, sa détermination...ce ne sera jamais assez pour lui...Dit calmement l'Uzumaki toujours en l'observant, plus calme qu'à son habitude.

-Tu es bien sérieux Naruto...ça ne te ressemble pas...Constata Neji.

Le ninja aux yeux bleus se redressa pour s'avancer en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux avant d'afficher un de ces habituels sourires.

-Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je devrais enlever Hinata et l'emmener loin de votre maudit clan. Lança-t-il en regardant le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans les yeux sans ciller.

Ce dernier le dévisageat se demandant s'il devait le prendre sérieusement ou non...Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider puisque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Hinata maintenant plus présentable.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle, qui rougit aussitôt qu'on lui porte autant d'attention. Elle s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de son cousin après qu'il lui ait signalé qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

-Comme on ne sait pas exactement pour combien de temps est ta mission, il faudra que tu passes par moi pour les affaires dont tu auras besoin. Il suffit que tu m'appelles tu n'auras alors plus besoin de passer à la demeure des Hyuuga, compris ? S'assura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle le suivait parfaitement.

-Aussi, les cours que tu prends en plus...seront suspendus le temps de la mission. Continua-t-il.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt semblant hésiter à dire ce qui lui restait à annoncer. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au blond qui écoutait attentivement l'échange.

-Et pour finir, il t'est interdit de ne serait ce que frôler Uzumaki Naruto, aucun échange physique ne t'est permis. Termina-t-il.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le concerné complètement abasourdi.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de préciser que l'ordre vient du chef de clan, n'est-ce-pas Hinata ? Demanda-t-il à sa cousine qui lui répondit par un autre hochement de tête.

-J'y crois pas ! Pour qui il nous prend ?! Cria Naruto en se levant brusquement.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse. Annonça Neji en se mettant debout lui aussi mais tranquillement, d'un mouvement souple.

Ils le raccompagnèrent à la porte, Hinata le remercia et celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers le blond.

-Si tu veux l'emmener tu as interêt à t'entraîner, ne sous estime pas les capacités du clan Hyuuga...Conseilla-t-il à voix basse avant de partir un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Le blond le regarda s'éloigner l'air hébêté avant d'afficher un énorme sourire dont la Hyuuga ne comprit absolument pas la raison.

-Hinata, pour tout à l'heure...Commença-t-il.

-Allons-y Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes en la fixant, essayant apparemment de comprendre ce qu'il devait avoir oublié...mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle était en train de parler.

-Heu...Aller où ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Faire des courses bien sûr ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

-Bien sûr ! Répéta-t-il sans y prêter attention. Heiiiin ? fit-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Je te montrerais ce que tu dois prendre pour te préparer à manger rapidement et pour que tu sois en bonne santé. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller dans l'immédiat.

-Je ne serais pas toujours là pour faire tes repas. Fit-elle remarquer son sourire se fânant un peu, ce que ne remarqua pas son vis-à-vis. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te prépares. Lui conseilla-t-elle.

-Ok ! Lança-t-il.

Il fit un pas, avant de se retourner et poser sa main sur le haut de sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui adressant un énorme sourire.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi...La remercia-t-il avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Comme à son habitude les joues de la jeune kunoichi se teintèrent d'une magnifique couleur rouge et elle se cacha le visage de ses mains son coeur battant à cent à l'heure. C'était quelque chose d'assez étonnant, pas seulement le geste de Naruto, mais aussi cette capacité qu'il avait de comprendre inconsciemment quand elle allait mal, quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Alors, malgré ses pommettes en feu, un timide sourire naquît de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle fixait la porte que le garçon aux yeux bleus venait de fermer derrière lui.

* * *

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de Konoha, pas très animées à cette heure ci. Ils croisaient peu de monde mais ça Naruto n'y prêtait aucune attention, c'était le moindre de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle. Il était en train de repenser à la situation où il s'était retrouvé quelques heures plus tôt en jetant des coups d'oeil gênés à celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Est-ce-qu'elle l'avait pris pour un pervers ? Quelque chose dans le genre ? Elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter parler...elle lui en tenait rigueur ? C'était la dernière des choses qu'il voulait...il fallait qu'il mette tout ça au clair avec elle ! C'était pas son style de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles comme ça...mais là en l'occurrence, ça n'y ressemblait pas du tout dans son esprit, ça n'était absolument pas quelque chose d'anodin. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire pour s'excuser...il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il avait agi comme ça, il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Enfin si, mais il se voyait mal lui donner comme raison qu'elle était très mignonne en train de dormir. Peu importait, il allait se lancer et il verrait bien par la suite. Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Hinata...L'interpela-t-il.

-Hum ? Fit-elle pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention.

-Au sujet de ce matin....commença-t-il, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues. Je suis vraiment désolé. Termina-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Elle se remémora la scène avant de prendre la même teinte que le blond et de baisser la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser...ça m'a un peu surprise mais...ça ne m'a pas dérangé...avoua-t-elle difficilement.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il du tac au tac visiblement rassuré.

-Oui, bien sûr. Lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Tant mieux ! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire venant éclairer son visage bientôt suivit de celui de son interlocutrice.

Ils entrèrent par la suite dans le magasin pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin, la mine réjouie.

A suivre *^__^*

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Bisous à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le 4ème chapitre qui s'est fait un peu moins attendre que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense qu'il y aura encore deux chapitres à venir pour finir cette fanfiction. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont tous à Masashi kishimoto.

Que des ramens ! (Chapitre 4)

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto avait repris l'entraînement avec une joie non feinte. Hinata, elle, n'était pas plus heureuse que ça de se retrouver seule quasiment toute la journée en ayant pour seule mission de préparer à manger au blond. Mais ce qui la soulageait un temps soit peu était qu'elle avait la chance d'amener au garçon de ses rêves son bento tous les midi et n'était-ce pas là le privilège d'une petite amie ? Même si elle ne l'était pas réellement c'était une sensation des plus agréables. Et le fait qu'il la complimentait toujours en engloutissant son repas rendait ce moment encore plus magique pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être si proche de lui...elle s'était toujours vue comme la lune et lui le soleil, un peu comme ces deux astres destinés à ne jamais se rencontrer...elle aimait cette comparaison qui lui semblait concorder parfaitement avec eux.

Du moins avant, parce que maintenant il n'en était absolument plus question...à moins bien sûr qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une éclipse qui leur aurait permis de se rencontrer réellement pendant un temps avant de les faire se séparer à regrets. A regrets pour elle bien évidemment parce Naruto, lui, aimait Sakura et cela, tout le monde le savait, alors oui, elle ne devait pas se faire de fausses idées et juste profiter des moments qu'elle pourrait passer en sa compagnie.

C'est ce qu'elle se disait en le regardant s'éloigner un énorme sourire rayonnant affiché sur le visage, agitant sa main et criant un "à tout à l'heure" avant de faire volte-face pour reprendre ses exercices. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement, lui faisant signe aussi pour ensuite se retourner lentement. Elle allait maintenant en direction du bureau de l'Hokage, qui l'avait expressément demandé de venir. Qu'allait-elle lui demander maintenant ? Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'elle lui laisse continuer sa mission, quelques jours...c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait, juste quelques jours de plus...

Il savait facilement donner le change, après tout il l'avait fait toute son enfance en souriant à pleines dents alors qu'une profonde détresse emplissait son coeur, et même maintenant malgré le fait qu'il semblait tout à fait détendu, quelque chose l'intriguait. Il s'arrêta, se tourna et fixa la silhouette de la jeune fille brune qui disparaissait de son champs de vision. Et c'était elle...c'était sa présence à ses côtés qui le troublait. Personne n'avait pris soin de lui de cette manière, en étant aussi...attentionné et cette idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. Oui, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas une flèche mais mieux valait tard que jamais. Donc à partir de cette constatation, il commençait à comprendre petit à petit pourquoi il attendait impatiemment le midi pour voir arriver la jeune Hyuuga, sa petite boîte à la main, la mine réjouie et le rouge aux joues. Ce qu'il trouvait absolument adorable ! Cette pensée le fit légèrement rougir juste avant qu'il ne se fasse rapeller à l'ordre.

-Naruto ! Espèce de paresseux ! Est-ce-que tu regardes les mouches voler ?! Tu penses devenir Hokage de cette manière ? Lui lança sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses.

-Désolé Sakura...s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la tête avant de reprendre où il en était.

* * *

-Hinata, ça ne va pas du tout ! S'exclama la senin blonde en faisant maintenant face à la personne qu'elle avait convoqué tandis qu'elle regardait par sa fenêtres quelques secondes plus tôt.

La concernée ne put empêcher la surprise de s'afficher sur son visage, apparemment complètement perdue. Naruto n'était-il pas en pleine forme ? Il mangeait tout ce qu'elle préparait sans rechigner...et faisait, comme à son habitude, des progrès fulgurants en s'entraînant. Pourquoi était-elle insatisfaite à ce point ? Elle avait beau retourner la problème dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. Alors oui c'était vrai qu'elle était une piètre kunoichi mais pour une fois dans sa vie elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher en ce qui concernait cette mission.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y a que ton père qui pense que tu es une mauvaise kunoichi Hinata...sourit Tsunade en la regardant d'un oeil scrutateur.

-Co...comment...? Commença la plus jeune.

-Tu es très expressive et en effet, ta mission se déroule pour le mieux pour l'instant mais il semblerait que celle que je me suis donnée ne progresse pas du tout...dit-elle mystérieusement.

-La...votre ? Articula doucement la Hyuuga.

-Hum..bref, pas de questions, c'est top secret. Toujours est-il qu'il faut que Naruto puisse se faire à manger tout seul ou sinon ce que tu fais n'a aucun sens n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda la sanin légendaire

-Oui, j'y ai pensé mais avec les entraînements...c'est assez difficile...répondit son interlocutrice.

-C'est pour cela que je vais décider d'un jour qu'il passera avec toi pour que tu lui apprennes. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Compris ! Affirma la Hyuuga.

-Tu peux disposer...permit la plus agée.

Hinata s'inclina légèrement avant de se tourner pour atteindre la porte lorsque qu'elle fut arrêtée par la voix de la femme aux bleus.

-Hinata, fais un peu d'efforts veux-tu ?...pour te rapprocher de lui. Dit-elle malicieusement.

La jeune fille se figeat subitement puis se retourna les yeux écarquillés. Si elle avait été étonnée un peu plus tôt, là, elle n'en revenait pas ! Qu'est-ce-que l'Hokage venait de dire ? Elle se faisait des idées...elle avait mal compris, c'était sûr !

-Je ne comprends pas très bien...Avoua-t-elle, finalement.

-Je suis sûre que si. Affirma la senin, elle lui fit ensuite un signe de la tête pour lui intimer de sortir.

La fille aux yeux blancs hocha la tête en la fixant avant de passer la porte, de nombreuses questions restées en suspend.

* * *

Elle était des plus heureuses car elle allait pouvoir rester chez lui encore un moment mais en plus, et ça c'était un bonus, elle aurait droit à une journée rien que pour elle et lui...bon d'accord c'était avant tout pour lui apprendre à cuisiner à peu près mais peu lui importait du moment qu'elle restait à ses côtés. Elle entra dans le petit magasin et dit poliment bonjour au vendeur qui était maintenant habitué à la voir. Elle avait l'impression de passer son temps dans les rayons, ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, bien qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, juste quelques ingrédients qui lui manquaient. Après avoir pris ce qui lui fallait, elle paya, se rendit compte de l'heure en poussant une légère exclamation avant de partir précipitamment sous le regard amusé de la personne qui tenait l'établissement.

C'était inhabituel, mais vu qu'elle était en ville, elle voulait aller chercher Naruto dès qu'il aurait fini. Elle espérait que ça ne le dérangerait pas et partit d'un pas décidé le sourire aux lèvres. Elle trotinna doucement, le sac qu'elle tenait se balançant au rythme de sa course, ne voulant en aucun cas le rater. Elle le vit enfin, ses lèvres s'étirèrent, il ne s'était toujours pas arrêté...en fait, il ne s'arrêtait jamais, s'entraînant plus que de raison chaque jour. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il arrivait toujours au moins une demie heure en retard chez lui. Mais Naruto était endurant, c'était d'ailleurs une de ses meilleures qualités. Qualités qu'Hinata serait bien incapable dénumérer tellement elles étaient nombreuses à ses yeux.

Elle s'approcha puis s'assit contre un arbre, nul doute qu'il l'avait remarqué mais il finit son enchaînement avant de se tourner vers elle, un immense sourire placardé sur son visage. Sourire auquel elle répondit instantanément. Non ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait l'air même très content de la voir ce qui la soulageat grandement.

-Tu es venue me chercher ? C'est gentil ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant en courrant avant de s'accroupir face à elle.

-Oui...j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, pas tout à fait sûre de la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

-Je...heu...je ne sais pas...répondit-elle sincèrement en relevant les yeux, la mine désolée.

-C'est pas grave ! On y va ? Je meurs de faim ! Proposa-t-il en se relevant, puis il lui tendit la main.

Elle fixa cette dernière quelques secondes avant que son sourire ne revienne et qu'elle ne se décide à la prendre pour se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

Sur le chemin, la Hyuuga se figeat subitemment avant de commencer à courir ne laissant pas le temps de comprendre au blond à ses côtés ce qui se passait. Il essaya de la retenir par le bras mais il n'eut pas le temps.

-Je te rejoins à l'appartement ! Murmura-t-elle pressée.

-Hinata , qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna-t-il complètement perdu.

-J'ai oublié d'acheter quelquech...commença-t-elle en se tournant pour lui parler.

Elle ne vit donc pas la personne qui courrait elle aussi, la heurter de plein fouet. Cette dernière put, de justesse, se rattraper, ce qui fut malheureusement impossible à la jeune fille aux yeux blancs qui s'étalla de tout son long sous le regard horrifié de son compagnon.

-Hinata ! Cria-t-il en s'agenouillant pour la redresser. Est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

-Tout va bien Naruto. Le rassura-t-elle en se relevant, époussetant son pantalon pour ensuite ramasser les sacs de course qu'elle portait peu avant.

-Mais tu saignes ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant son mollet d'où le liquide rouge coulait.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! S'excusa la troisième personne.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais...c'est moi qui m'excuse ! Rectifia Hinata.

-Vous être sûre que ça va aller ? S'inquièta celui qui lui était rentré dedans.

-Oui, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Insista-t-elle.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Assura le blond.

-Au revoir et encore désolée...Répéta-t-elle avant que la personne ne parte aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-On va aller voir Sakura, elle te soignera ça en un rien de temps ! Décida Naruto.

-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! Pas la peine de déranger Sakura...rentrons simplement. Conclut-elle.

Elle posa ce qu'elle tenait devant les différents placard avant de les ranger méthodiquement, elle ne s'inquièta pas le moins du monde de l'absence du blond qui d'habitude était pressé de manger et la regardait cuisiner. Occupée à sa tâche elle n'entendit pas ses pas qui se rapprochaient et eut un sursaut lorsque deux mains se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules pour l'attirer en arrière et la faire s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle le regarda les yeux ronds poser une trousse sur la table et s'accroupir avant de relever légèrement son pantacourt pour dévoiler la blessure. Il fit une grimace puis se mit à farfouiller dans ce qu'il venait d'apporter.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Il faut désinfecter la plaie. C'est un kit de premiers soins qu'Iruka m'a offert...mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu besoin parce que je cicatrise vite. Expliqua-t-il en sortant un coton et en l'imbibant d'une lotion.

-Elle aurait cicatrisé toute seule...pensa-t-elle bon de signaler.

-Peut-être que ça va piquer un peu...prévint-il avant d'appliquer le petit morceau blanc, ignorant sans s'en rendre compte sa remarque. Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-il tout fier en relevant les yeux vers elle après avoir fini d'appliquer le produit et avoir mis un pansement.

Elle lui sourit en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille un peu gênée qu'il ait pris soin d'elle de cette manière.

-Ah ! Tu es blessée là aussi ! S'étonna-t-il en pointant sa tempe du doigt.

-Ah oui...constata-t-elle en tapotant la zone endolorie et égratinée.

-Ne touche pas ! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant sa main. Tu pourrais l'infecter...

Elle le regarda, ses yeux exprimant sa surprise quant à sa réaction. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de se fixer au bout de quelques secondes et détourna le regard, le rouge lui montant au joues. Le garçon aux yeux bleux fit de même lâchant finalement sa main en se reconcentrant sur sa tâche, réitérant l'opération qu'il avait faite quelques temps auparavent.

A suivre *^__^*

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos commenaires qui me donnent beaucoup de motivation pour continuer à écrire. Je prends énormément de plaisir à les lire ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression. Je suis toujours désolée des fautes que vous pourriez trouver, je fais de mon mieux...^^"

Bisous à tous, à bientôt !


End file.
